The present invention relates to a tissue marking system that is visible during radiographic examination. More particularly, the present invention relates to a tissue marking system that identifies tissue orientation during both radiographic and visual examination.
During surgery, it is often necessary to remove a sample of tissue and closely examine that tissue sample (e.g., radiographic examination) while knowing its original orientation within the patient. For example, cancerous tumors are often removed from the patient and then examined to verify that a sufficient margin of tissue surrounding the tumor has been removed. To determine this, the tissue sample is examined and the margins on each surface are identified. Should a margin be insufficient, it is important for the surgeon to know the orientation of the sample to allow for the removal of additional tissue in the proper area.
Presently, different color sutures, different length sutures, or different quantities of sutures are inserted into the tissue sample to identify the orientation of the tissue. However, this is time consuming and the sutures can be accidentally removed making identification of the tissue orientation difficult. Furthermore, sutures are not visible in radiographic (X-ray) images. As such, the tissue sample must be marked in a second way to provide for orientation in any X-ray images that may be taken.